


Gone

by whatisthisautumnsorcery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisautumnsorcery/pseuds/whatisthisautumnsorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Coruscant bar one night, Rey meets a tall, handsome stranger…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Even at night, Coruscant was alive. Rey could hear the sound of the night time traffic as it passed by her curtained window, leaving streaks of light among the high-rise buildings.

Sitting up against the headboard she sighed and looked down at the man laying beside her. He was facing away from her, sleeping soundly, his dark hair stark against the white pillow.

She had met him in a bar earlier that night. She knew she would regret it later but he was so tall and handsome that she had taken him back to her apartment and into her bed.

He had been surprised by how large her apartment was. She would have preferred something smaller and less flashy but Leia insisted that the head of the Grey Jedi Council deserved nothing but the best.

Before he could ask her anymore questions she had kissed him again, trying in vain to stop the illusion from being ruined. He looked so much like him and so she thought it might have been easier to pretend this time, but it wasn’t.

His hair wasn’t long enough and his eyes were too blue.

She started to cry, remembering all the nights she had spent with the man who had adored her.

Gently she touched the scar on her shoulder, caused by a lightsaber attack that was intended to sear right through her heart. It had gone straight through Ben’s instead, Rey receiving only a small burn from the end of the lightsaber.

She didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye, with Ben slipping away as she killed Snoke with blind fury.

He had saved her and loved her and now he was gone.


End file.
